Many tasks, projects, and business undertakings develop a sequence of statistical facts which can be most helpful in guiding and determining their future progress. As such facts and statistics are chronologically developed, it has been the practice to update the status of each such plan, project, or undertaking by visual displays of varying kinds. Managers of such endeavors desirably require visual display of quantitative data and other information developed by computers, for instance, which are indicative of the up-to-date, current status of each such task, project, or endeavor.
In the past, such updated quantitative and related information has been displayed by alpha-numeric displays which are often of the "snap-rail" or magnetic variety. Both of these methods of visually displaying alpha-numeric information required manual installation, however, which inherently involves the possibility of human error in transition from the information source to the visual display.
Moreover, the periodic replacement of each character in the display is generally required to maintain the visual display in a current, up-to-date condition. Computer-developed information is often available daily or on a more frequent basis; accordingly, the task of transposing such computer generated information to a prior art visual display of the snap-rail or magnetic variety required considerable man-hours of effort, in addition to entailing the possibility of human error in making such transposition.
It is, therefore, highly desirable that a visual display system be provided for transposing and transforming computer developed type of information to an immediate and accurate visual display that may be instantaneously updated upon the availability of the information from its source, such as a computer, for example.